


For your eyes only, i'll show you my heart

by morebooksplease



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future, Promises, future promise, mainly dialogue oops, shibert, short fic, verrrrryyyyy short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebooksplease/pseuds/morebooksplease
Summary: “Hey, Gil?” asked Anne, feigning nonchalance as she put her head on his lap.“Yeah?” he asked as he stroked her hairShe looked up at him, blue eyes staring straight at him.“You could’ve had anyone in this whole town, why would you choose me?”short fic





	For your eyes only, i'll show you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo i'm back w another short fic!!  
> anyways title is lyrics from "If I could fly" by one direction  
> enjoy!  
> also please keep in mind that i didn't really proofread this so if there are any mistakes i apologize in advance.

“Hey, Gil?” asked Anne, feigning nonchalance as she put her head on his lap. 

“Yeah?” he asked as he stroked her hair

She looked up at him, blue eyes staring straight at him.

“You could’ve had anyone in this whole town, why would you choose me?” 

“Anne, you are truly the most amazing person I’d ever met.” Answered Gilbert

“That’s absurd-” interrupted Anne

“No Anne, it’s not. Pardon for interrupting you but I felt that it was necessary. Anne, you are truly the best damn thing about this town. When I left to Avonlea to see the world, you always pulled me back. I would literally see the color red and wish you were there with me. I looked at the ocean and would lament about how it wasn’t the same color as your eyes.” 

Her face was red now, and Gilbert had now doubt that his was just as bad. 

He caressed her face, thumb tracing her cheekbone. 

“Before I met you, life was just simply… monotonous, but you Anne, you changed everything. You smacked me with that slate and brought light back into my world.”

She laughed at that, tears welling in her eyes. 

“Anne, there could never be anyone for me but you.” Gilbert concluded 

Anne shoved her head into his chest, subtle sobs shaking her body.

“Anne” he asked, fearing he’d overstepped his boundaries. “Are you alright?”

“Oh i'm more than alright, I’m sorry…” and suddenly Gilbert had Anne in his lap. “It’s just that before I came here, nobody ever cared for me in the way that you do. Everyone told me that I was homely or that I would never end up with anyone, and then here you are, making me feel exquisite and appreciated. I just…. I can hardly believe it.”

She nuzzled her face against his neck. 

“I’ll spend every day of my life trying to make you believe it.” He said, hugging her as tight as he could. “If you allow me to that is”

At that she straightened up and stared at him incredulously, their faces inches apart.

“Gilbert Blythe, did you just propose to me?” she asked unbelieving

“Something like that” he responded, kissing her brows. “I promise one day I’ll do it properly, with all the pomp and circumstance in the world. But for now…” he looked around  
before grabbing a dandelion and fashioning it into a circle. “This will have to do” 

He slipped the makeshift ring over her pinky finger.

"Gilbert, this is more than I could’ve ever wished for,” she breathed out, smiling broadly. “But… why on my pinky?” 

“So Marilla won’t question it, and after all it is a promise.” he added cheekily, winking at her as she giggled.

“You deserve everything that I have offered you Anne and even more.” He added seriously “When we’re older I promise I’ll give you the world.” 

“Gilbert Blythe, I don’t need the world, I don’t need any of those materialistic things” she said with a smile, fingers grasping at his face while his hands were on her hips “All I want is you.”

“Heaven above, I can’t wait until I marry you” Gilbert responded smiling sweetly, his face inches apart from hers. 

“Well, I promise it will be well worth the wait” she added, pecking his lips sweetly “If you don’t change your mind that is.”

“Anne, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this but I could never get tired of you.” 

“Well then, I look forward to our future Gil.” she stared at the dandelion ring, and then back at him.

“As do I, Anne Shirley Cuthbert soon-to-be Blythe.” He added shamelessly with a broad smile on his face. 

“That does sound pretty adequate, does it not?” she asked gingerly as she put her head on his shoulder.

“It’s the best thing I have ever heard,” he agrees, kissing her head.

He could wait a few years. Truth be told, he would wait a thousand years if it meant he could be with her. Gilbert knew that he would never willingly let her go, or do anything to hurt her. 

“Well, we best get going. We don’t want Marilla worrying about your whereabouts.” Gilbert muttered, offering her hand to help her up.

She took his hand and pulled herself up.

“Oh yes, I nearly forgot that I had to go back home.” She said with a twinge of disappointment, hand still in his. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class then” he said, kissing her forehead gently and then kissing her hand before letting it go. 

“Yeah” she added, eyes not leaving his. “I better get going then…”

And with that she turned and walked away leaving a pining Gilbert in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> if you have any advice on how I could improve the story please let me know!


End file.
